Question: Multiply, reduce to lowest terms, and write as a mixed number: $ 1\dfrac{3}{5} \times 2\dfrac{2}{3} $
$ = \dfrac{8}{5} \times \dfrac{8}{3}$ $ = \dfrac{8 \times 8}{5 \times 3}$ $ = \dfrac{64}{15}$ $ = 4 \dfrac{4}{15}$